Data's Date
by Gatemage
Summary: Stargate, TNG Xover. Sam and Daniel's daughter finds herself on the Enterprise and learns that some how she is now an android and that Data has eyes for her. Oh My! on hiatus till I find the rest of the original!
1. Who's He?

I don't know what happened to me, but I know that I was with the Asgard before everything went crazy. Maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is May'ang'jho "Mango" Magennette Jackson, born to Samantha Carter-Jackson and Daniel Jackson. We were at Uncle Jack's house (no, he's not really my uncle, but Mom says to call him Uncle Jack, so I do) when Thor beamed us onto his ship, and contrary to popular belief, SGC parents do NOT keep their work secret but take their children to work on a regular basis. I had gone to visit Thor on the Asgard home world many times before the Beaming. I know that Thor put me into stasis, but something went wrong and my body died. Before the transformation I won't kid you, I was not a good looking girl, I was short, oddly skinny, to the point where I looked anorexic, I had messy looking dark brown hair that never looked brushed and always looked greasy, my eyes were my only good feature, being green and brown, the colors of nature, of safety, of the woods, like those on Chulak, where I was hid for a year, hid from the NID. Now that I have been "Transformed", I have wavy hair the color of fresh blood on sand, my eyes are amber, my form is you could say "full", but I like to say even, and I am no longer human. Not in the sense of the word, I am human, but I am a machine, an Android, because something went wrong and the Asgard had to make a new body for me.

I woke up in a ship, a starship to be exact, with my people around my, humans, not Asgard, I felt a little odd because they were all looking at me as if they expected something. "Hello," I said hesitantly, I was never so good at first contacts as Dad was, I didn't know what to do. "My name is May'ang'jho Jackson. Who are you?" I asked, my mind was becoming less fuzzy and I could distinguish features of the people. One had dark hair, he wore a red suit, it was form-fitting and a little creepy. There was a man who had yellow eyes, a bit unnerving to me, having just woken up and having never seen anyone with yellow eyes. There also was a man, he wasn't human, and he had a ridge up his forehead and very dark skin.

"My name is Commander Riker," said the man in red, then he pointed to the man with the yellow eyes, "This is Commander Data," now he pointed, more waved really, at the other man, "And this is Lt. Worf," he said. "How long have been here?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I was rough here by Thor, he was trying to save my life, and my mom and Dad's lives too," I said, noticing that the man with the yellow eyes looking at me strangely.

"But you cannot have parents!" Data exclaimed.

"I do. Why do you say I cannot?" I replied to this man, whose eyes were as strange as his name.

"You are an Android, like me, it is impossible for you to have a family," he said, and I finally realized why everything felt so wrong, I was no longer human, but an android instead.

"I...I don't know what happened," I stammered, "I used to be human, the Asgard were going to save me, save Mom, save Dad. This isn't right!" I yelled.

"Calm down, May'ang'jho, we'll beam onto the Enterprise and find out what's going on," Riker said. "Riker to Enterprise, four to beam up," he commanded. A beam of yellow, uncouth light surrounded us and we were on the beaming platform of the Starship they called the Enterprise.

I was unimpressed; this was early tech, Mom made better beaming technology from our toaster. She really had, it was on the Odyssey several of _my_ years ago, when the Asgard stuff broke down. You see what happened was she took the toaster and... I think I might just wait to tell that story at a later date. Any who, I scoffed at this, hoping it was **_not_** the best they had, it also had a humming ringing noise to it, I admit, there is a bit of a _clunk_ sound to the Asgard beaming tech, but that at least, is fast, and it's **_BLUE_**, blue is a much better color than sparkly yellow. I realized that Data was looking at me in an odd way, an almost longing, creepy way, and I was most glad when Riker called a woman named Crusher to take me to the sickbay.

Dr. Crusher asked me some questions and I answered them. Then she gave me a physical, probably to see if I really was an Android, but I didn't know if they could all tell just by looking at me the way the man with the yellow eyes had, and I asked her questions. "Doctor, the man with the yellow eyes—" I started

"Commander Data?"

"Yes, him. He was looking at me... like a moonstruck fool," I said out loud, "or more accurately," I muttered to myself under my breath, "Like Dad when he first saw Sha're on Abydos, the way Uncle Jack tells it"

"Data has always been lonely, he wants to get married to someone, he never thought he would find a proper partner, and now you're here... May'ang'jho, you are completely Android. This body was never human, despite what you claim"

"Harlan!" I exclaimed remembering one of Mom and Dad's reports that they once read to me as a bedtime story, they called it Tin Man and they had mechanical copies of themselves made by a creepy little man named Harlan.

"What?"

"My mom and Dad had something like this happen to them; they had Android copies of themselves made by some man named Harlan. This reminded me of their experience"

"Alright. Crusher to Picard, May'ang'jho has been examined and is ready to meet with you now"


	2. The Truth

I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the windows or what ever they are on the Enterprise and did a double-take. I thought that I just was mechanized, but instead of looking like myself, I saw a beautiful young woman. I saw elegant features, almost too perfect to be true, sculpted cheekbones, an almost royal face, my hair was an entrancing shade of red and my eyes were amber, I was not ready to see myself like this. I could tell now why Data seemed so taken by me, I was beautiful. I put my hand down on his arm, figuring that he was the only person who could understand me, and he smiled at me, a trustworthy smile, like Uncle Jack's smile when he looked at me, not his smirk. I walked with Data to the office where I was told that someone called Captain Picard would see me. I walked into the room and relaxed a bit, the only person in the room looked like General Hammond and that reassured me.

"I am Captain Picard," said the man who looked like Hammond. He wore a red suit the way Commander Riker did and I felt awkward in my crumpled SGC uniform, the military seemed to like a nasty shade of olive green when mom worked in it. Then I realized that I was not wearing the BDUs anymore, but a sari like outfit that made me wonder about the Asgard's fashion scene, but so long as I had this body, it wasn't so bad to be in a sari.

"And I am May'ang'jho Magennette Jackson. I don't know what happened, the last thing I remember is Mom, Dad and Thor talking on the _George Hammond_, and then I woke up with your people in front of me," I said, trusting this man because I knew that he could be trusted.

"Thor?" asked Captain Picard, looking at me oddly.

"Thor was one of the Norse Gods," began Data. "He was the god of thunder and—"

"Not this Thor, this was Thor, the real Thor, he's an Asgard. I was on an Asgard ship when you found me. The _George Hammond_ most likely," I said smiling my small half smile that always reminded people of my dad's smile.

"The ship did have some Norse runes," Data said, turning to Captain Picard. "Perhaps May'ang'jho and I could beam back aboard the ship and look at them. If May'ang'jho knew the race that made those ships, she may be able to read the runes," Data said.

"I did know them. And my dad taught me how to read the runes. He was one of the first to meet the Asgard. The first was my Uncle Jack O'Neill," I said.

"Jack O'Neill?" asked Data.

"Yeah," I said.

"You know him?" Picard asked, he seemed shocked.

"Yeah I know him. He's like a second father to me. He would have been my dad if not for the regs. My mom- Samantha Carter- loved him and another one of her co-workers, my dad- Daniel Jackson—"

"Daniel Jackson? The nut who got himself laughed out of academia because he said that the pyramids were landing bases for starships?" Picard asked.

"He wasn't nuts, he was right," I said smugly.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"The Goa'uld. They posed as most gods. The Asgard got put as gods by the folks they protected; they used that to keep the people safe. My mom and Dad killed lots of Goa'uld. Lets see, Ra, Apophis, Coronus... there's a lot more, but I can't remember them at the moment," I shrugged. "I never thought much of it after the Goa'uld lost the war and the Jaffa were free. Although the Orii were problematic..." I trailed off seeing the odd look on Picard's face. "What?"

"You sound like you've been out here longer than I've been in Starfleet," said Picard.

"Who knows? I might have been interfaced with the sensors of the ship or with the whole ship or something like that. I was put into the stasis while mom and dad were still fighting the Orii. They wanted to protect me from the Orii so they called Thor up. He put me in stasis I guess," I said calmly.

"Wow," Picard said, he seemed to be honestly impressed, but who knows. "I will consider your request Data, dismissed," he said, and then he turned to me. "You know Jack O'Neill? His record is only available to the highest ranking officials! He is a legend in Starfleet," Picard exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know him. He worked at one of the highest security bases in the US. Higher than Area 51 even. I donno what happened to the program if you're using tech that is better than Asgard and transport that is worse than the one my mom made out of a toaster once... But yeah, I knew him. Jack's a nice guy. What ever happened to him?"

"No one knows," Picard said. "He disappeared one day, from what I heard, in a flash of blue light"

"Asgard beams!" I shouted, causing several officers to look into the room at me. Picard gave me an odd look so I explained better. "The Asgard must have beamed him up to one of their ships; they might have put him in stasis too!" the idea of seeing Uncle Jack made me feel as if I had a real connection with my past. I was very hopeful.

Picard looked at me and hit the pin on his uniform. "Picard to Commander Data. Prepare to go back to the ship with May'ang'jho," then he turned to me. "I hope you find something that tells you about your past," he said. I nodded to him as one of the crew members led me to a room where I was given a gray woolen uniform to replace to sari, and I must say that I was not sorry to see it go. The crew member led me to the Transport pad where Data was waiting. We stepped onto the pad and were transported back to the ship.


	3. Family

Data and I beamed down onto the Asgard ship where I had been found. I started to look around while Data examined the stasis pod where I had been found. The first thing I noticed was that the ship was not the _George Hammond_. I looked at Data, he was scanning the pod. "I'm going to head to the control room, they might have left some clues there, they have been known to do that," I said. Data finished scanning the pod and followed me to the control room. I showed him hoe to work the controls and he was very interested, the stones that controlled this ship were unlike anything he had ever seen. I looked around for some type of identification while Data played with the controls, thank goodness I set him up where you could only access recordings; we would have been half way to Atlantis if I set him up at the flight controls. When I finally found some identification I felt an overpowering surge of homesickness, the rune said that the ship was called the _Cheyenne_, after Cheyenne Mountain where the SGC once and maybe still was.

"May'ang'jho, I think I might have found something," Data said, turning from the panel. He started the recording.

"May'ang'jho," Thor's image said on the screen, "I regret to inform you that the _George Hammond_ was lost in battle with the Replicators before we defeated and integrated the basic model of the Replicators into our technology. During the attack on the _George Hammond_ you were transported onto the _Cheyenne_ but the Replicators deactivated your stasis pod," Thor's head tilted and he seemed apologetic, most likely because of how much Uncle Jack liked me, and so how much the Asgard liked me. "We used the technology which Harlan created when he recreated your parents and integrated the Replicator-based technology which we developed to create a new body for you in hopes of allowing you to see your family again. Unfortunately Samantha Carter died saving you from the Replicators. Daniel Jackson was put into stasis on the Daniel Jackson, along with Teal'c," this bolstered me; my father might still be alive. "We were forced to abandon the Cheyenne after being attacked by a race who called themselves Klingons and we retreated with all of our other ships to our galaxy," the recording ended.

Data looked at me, I was somehow crying, I couldn't figure that out, but Mom and Dad said that their robotic copies were able to do everything normal, not including bleeding, so I guessed that I could too. I smiled at him and then I went over to the consol. Placing my hand on it I experienced one of the strangest sensations. I made my hand interface with the Asgard technology and I acquired the knowledge that I was looking for, where the Asgard home galaxy was. I also received all the information about the ship, including to fact that there was another stasis pod on board. Using my interface with the Cheyenne I accessed the Asgard beaming technology and transported Data and myself to the room with the pod. I smiled at the way that Data seemed so shocked by the transport.

I drew nearer to the stasis pod and Data spoke up. "This devise is identical to the one in which you were found," he said. I nodded; I could see a face in the stasis pod, a very familiar face. My eyes filled you once more, this face was familiar and yet it was alien, the way I was recognizably myself and yet something completely alien. Here was a boy version of my "cousin", Cara O'Neill. I wondered about this for a moment and then I deactivated the stasis. The cover pulled away and I saw for the first time the face of my younger "second cousin".

"Where am I?" he said in a slightly panicked voice. "Dad? Mom?" he asked.

"No, we are not your parents, but it's okay, you are on the Cheyenne, but the Asgard left. My name is May'ang'jho, what's yours?" I said, making my voice sound soft and caring, I had never met this kid, but I felt like I knew him somehow, probably from interfacing with the ship.

"I'm Jarod," he said, "Jarod Mitchell," I nearly choked, Calem, son of Vala Maldoran and Cameron Mitchell must have married Cara to have Jarod.

"This is Commander Data; he works on a starship, like the one your grandmother tried to take from my dad, only this one's better. We are going to borrow the Asgard beaming technology because the Asgard abandoned the ship here when they were under attack and it might have killed us if they had tried to move us," I said, helping Jarod to adjust as his eyes readjusted to light.

"I think I can stand now," Jarod said, so I helped him to his feet. The poor boy, he couldn't have been any older than ten years old. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Putting my hand on the ship and holding on to Jarod's hand I beamed the three of us over to where the Asgard beaming technology controller was. I took it out and held on to it in one hand. Jarod looked at me and I smiled at him, letting him know that it was alright.

"Data to Enterprise," Data said, tapping his badge, "three to beam up," he said and a sparkly yellow light surrounded the three of us and we were on the Enterprise again. Several people pointer their weapons at Jarod, but I placed myself between them and the boy.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled, "He's part of my family!" that got their attention. I continued, quieter now. "He's my second cousin, Jarod, he's Jack O'Neill's grandson, I said, using the little bit of information about my "uncle" as leverage. "He's my Uncle Jack's grandson," I said even quieter.

The group in the transporter room fell silent almost reverently and Data led us to Picard's room. While we were in an empty hallway I stopped and turned to Jarod. "Jarod, if they give you any trouble at all just tell them about your grandfather, okay?"

"Okay, May... Mang..." he tried to pronounce my name.

"You can call me Mango," I said ruffling his hair. We started to walk again.


	4. Idol

I smiled at Jarod and we ran to catch up with Data. We laughed as we raced up the hallway to him. As Data turned to me, I smiled at him and put my hand on his arm, forgetting myself. Data's face became blank as my hand extended into his arm. I was suddenly submerged in a raging river of someone else's memories, thoughts, feelings, knowledge, and experience, I grabbed onto a piece of reason and pulled myself out of the foaming, rushing river of Data's mind and pushed the flow back towards him. I sent my memories and knowledge cascade into his mind, letting them fill him to the brim, but not threatening to overflow his mind before I pulled my mind out of his and my hand out of his arm. As soon as I managed to retract my fingers from his arm the mental contact was gone, but not before I was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings for me.

"I'm sorry, Data, I didn't realize that would happen!" I said, he seemed to be slightly put off by my intrusion into his mind, but he smiled, which was something I had never seen him do.

"Don't be sorry," Data said, and I wondered if I had given him something other than just memories. I guessed it had to do with my memories of my family, of being loved, of my mom and dad.

"What happened?" asked a very confused Jarod, we had already forgotten that he was there. Data said nothing; he might have been processing the information which he had been so suddenly submerged in, going over my memories of the SGC, of my Mom, of Dad, of the truth and maybe, most likely, my memories of my uncle, Jack O'Neill, the most idolized person in the history of the military, the idol for all members of Starfleet, uncle Jack'd laugh if he had seen these people hero-worship him, he was horrible at following orders.

"Nothing, Jarod, nothing," I said comfortingly to him. I smiled at my second cousin, "Come on," I urged, "I know someone who might want to see you, Jarod," I smiled at him.

"What?" he exclaimed in a very O'Neill-like manner, causing several junior officers to turn swiftly, but seeing only Data and to geusts the returned to their work, "Who?" Jarod asked somewhat softer.

"His name is Captain Picard. This is his ship," I explained.

"Like the Odyssey? Or the Prometheus? Or, or, or... the Daedalus?" he asked animatedly. I smiled; at least he had a good memory. I saw Data smiling as well, although I doubted that if Jarod had said this when we had come up Data would have understood.

"Something like that," Data said, obviously using the memories I had transferred to him. "Here is the Captain's room," he said.

"Come in," Picard said over the speaker and the door opened. "Who is our new guest, Data?" he asked, a bit miffed because he had no say in who was coming on his ship.

"This is my second cousin, sir," I said to Picard.

"Well, what is your name, we can't just call you 'May'ang'jho's cousin', now can we?" Jarod shook his head fiercely.

"My'ame's 'arod," he mumbled, looking up to me to see if it was okay to tell this man, I nodded softly and Jarod spoke up. "Jarod Mitchell O'Neill, sir," Jarod said fiercely. Picard's green-gray eyes lit up and he looked up at Data and myself. I nodded to Picard.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Master Mitchell O'Neill," Picard said, admiration obvious and to a point where it frightened poor little Jarod, and myself I might add.

"Tha-thank you, s-sir," said a shocked Jarod.

"It's okay, Jarod," I said softly to him. "They've heard stories about your grandpa, Jack, and they idolize him, he's their hero, a legend,"

"Like Thor?" Jarod asked tentatively. I smiled.

"Yes, Jarod, like Thor," I smiled, eyes twinkling, noting that Data was trying (unsuccessfully) to hid a smile as he stood behind Picard.

"How old are you, Jarod?" asked Picard, suppressing the tone of admiration, trying to make Jarod feel better.

"I'm six years old, sir," he said.

"Sir," Data said, "Perhaps I should show Jarod to the school so he can be with people his own age," Data cocked his head slightly as he said this.

"Permission granted," Picard said and noticing the Asgard devise in my arms for the first time, "May'ang'jho, what is that?"

"It's the control for Asgard beaming technology, sir. Permission to install it into the ship," I said. "It is flawless and has certain features which are lacked by yours, such as the ability to transport from anywhere to anywhere, including within the ship, sir," I smiled as I watched him consider this.

"Permission granted," he sighed.

"Sir, although you might not have heard of them, this is the type of technology that was on the Prometheus class ships built in the late 20th and early 21st centuries, but they were classified. Although I _KNOW_ that Jack'd do the same thing that you're doing if he was in your place," I smiled as he (he later told me about how he felt) suddenly got the image of Jack O'Neill installing advanced technology of unknown origins, and shuddered at the thought, Jack wouldn't allow it. Would he?

"Is Jack really Jarod's grandfather?" he asked me.

"Of course, sir," I smiled over my shoulder, looking back at the incredulous Captain as I left the room to install the Asgard beaming devise.


	5. Revisited

I installed the Asgard beaming devise and smiled. It was time to see if it still worked. I tapped on the badge which Captain Picard had provided me, "May'ang'jho to Captain Picard: I just finished installing the new transporter, are you available to see it?" I asked slyly meaning that if he was free I would beam him right to me.

"Yes, May'ang'jho, I am free, I'll be there shortly," he said. I smiled evilly.

"Sooner than you think," I said as I placed my right hand on the consol, transporting Picard from his room to the transporter room where I had installed the Asgard devise. "Impressive, isn't it?" I asked him as he looked around in shock. "I thought that was the best way to show that I had not been boasting when we talked earlier. Would you like me to integrate the systems to make it work from anywhere, sir? I'll also include any and all information about how it works, sir," I said.

"Yes, thank you, May'ang'jho," Picard said, I get the feeling that he was going to say more, but I put my hand down on the consol and extended it into the consol. I copied the information from my memories to the ship's computer.

"Done, sir," I said as I extracted my hand and turned back towards him, knowing that he had been staring at me the whole time. "Sir," I said hesitantly as he shook his head, trying to make it look like he hadn't been staring at me, "It isn't polite to stare," I said in an amazingly Uncle Jack-like manner.

"I was just going to see how Jarod was doing in the school," Picard said, ignoring my comment. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, sir," I smiled broadly, putting my hand to the ship and beaming us to a spot right outside of the classroom.

"That will be very useful in the future, thank you, May'ang'jho," Picard said, I could tell that he wanted to say "don't do that without warning me in the future!" and I smiled as the door opened.

We walked into the classroom where we saw about twenty students of different species, a teacher and Data. The students immediately started talking excitedly causing the teacher to turn around, most likely to rebuke the person who had interrupted her class, and saw Captain Picard. "Sir!" she exclaimed, shocked to see the Captain in the classroom.

"At ease," he said, "I came to see how your newest student is doing," Picard said to her, pretending not to notice how Data and I were hugging each other, and how we still held each other close when we finished hugging.

"He's doing well," she said to Picard, "But Jarod refuses to tell me what his last name is"

"It's better that way," I said from my spot cuddled up with Data.

"Sir?" the teacher asked Picard.

"Jarod's second cousin," he explained.

"May'ang'jho," Data began, turning slightly to face me. "Would you like a tour of the ship?" he asked.

"I'd love one, Data," I said sweetly and we left the room, arm in arm. Data led me around he ship, showing me all sorts of systems on the Enterprise. When he showed me the Holodeck, I stopped. "May I create a program?" I asked after he had explained the function of the Holodeck.

"Of course, Mayang'jho," he said to me and he started to show me how to program the system.

"Data," I said, placing my hand carefully on his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure I can figure it out," I smiled and he steeped back. I walked up to the consol and put my hand down on it, extending myself into the program and creating three new ones.

"Programs Created," the computer said.

"Run SGC program 1," I said. The door to the Holodeck opened and I looked at Data. "Come on, you'll like this," I said as I pulled him into the Holodeck. We stepped through the door...

...and out of the Stargate, onto the ramp in front it. "Hold your fire!" a Texan voice boomed. "May'ang'jho, who is this?" The owner of the voice demanded.

I turned and found myself face to face with General George Hammond. "Lt. Commander Data, sir," I said to Hammond. "Data, this is George Hammond," I smiled.

"Hello, sir," Data said. From what I had gathered, Hammond was as idolized as Uncle Jack. Data appeared to be in a daze, and for him, that was a statement.

"SG-1, escort our guest to the infirmary," Hammond boomed. Mom, Dad, "Uncle" Teal'c, and Uncle Jack came in the 'gate room and Data began to fade out. I put my hand on, and slightly into, his arm, bringing him back to the reality of the Holodeck program.

"Mom," I said, "Dad," I ran up to them and hugged them.

"May'ang'jho?" they asked almost incredulously as I hugged them, I didn't blame them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lt. Commander Data," I said. "Data, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter," I said, introducing Data to my parents. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Teal'c, this is Data; Data, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c," I smiled at the awestruck Data. "Welcome to the SGC, Data," I laughed as we headed off to the infirmary with the holographic SG-1.


End file.
